


A Sunflower

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Comic, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: A glimpse into the Took household reveals that Bilbo was not the first Baggins to go on a grand adventure. (Short comic)
Relationships: Adamanta Chubb/Gerontius Took, Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took
Comments: 44
Kudos: 361
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	A Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatoesanddreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesanddreams/gifts).



☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time drawing so many of these characters, but I really hope potatoesanddreams will enjoy this little comic!!! 
> 
> Your prompt was "what makes the Old Took's daughters remarkable", and while drawing the setting of this story, and deciding on the design for the older brothers, I thought it'd be natural for them to help around the house, since they're of such wildly different ages. Isengrim III, for example, is nearly a hobbit adult (30) when Belladonna is only 10 years old. So I think that fact alone perhaps allowed the girls to be as adventurous and "free" as their ages would allow, instead of having to be bound to helping out with housework (as we usually see in real life, I know it isn't necessarily true with Tolkien lore) and just the fact that Tooks are in general more wild folk! And there we go, that was my interpretation! I really hope you like it!!!!!!


End file.
